Bring Her Back to Me
by Pro-cloud
Summary: Jane is in love with Maura. "I was going to tell her I swear; I even invited her over for a nice dinner at my apartment so I could tell her how I really felt. But no, Maura being who she is meant that she could find herself a date in the matter of minutes."


How could I have been so stupid? Honestly how could I have let him take her away from me? Granted she wasn't mine to begin with, but that's beside the point. I knew I loved Maura the moment I laid eyes on her, but I was always too much of a bitch to say anything. Dammit! I was going to tell her I swear; I even invited her over for a nice dinner at my apartment so I could tell her how I really felt.

But no, Maura being who she is meant that she could find herself a date in the matter of minutes. Literally. We were at the bookstore because she just _had_ to read the Hunger Games series before she watched the movie even though the movie came out like sixty-nine years ago. Anyways while we were walking towards the register some guy bumps into her and knocks the books out of her hands. Being the freaking gentleman he was he apologized and helped Maura pick up her stuff.

She was about to scold him, I could tell, but instead he flashed his bright white smile and she almost swooned. His black hair was cut but styled just like Brad Pitt from Seven. He was shorter than me but muscular. He had a square jaw with a cleft chin and his face was boyishly handsome. He was wearing this white and yellow stripped shirt with a white collar it made him look more like a douchebag. His smile was wide and it made his brown eyes squint making him cuter than he already was.

If I wasn't so head over heels for Maura, I would swoon over him too. He walked to the register with us talking to Maura, both of them acting like I wasn't even there, talking about _oh the Hunger Games are such lovely books_ blah blah blah. What a bum, or so I thought, he walked to the white corvette parked next to my car, my jaw fell. Maura gave me her 'I'm taking him home tonight' look and I almost died.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She said. She cocked her head in that really cute way that I like. For him. Prick.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Aiden Hess." He smiled and stuck his hand out towards Maura and then me. If you ask me he had limp handshake which says something about his–you know. Maura shook her head like she just remembered something important. "Hess? As in Hess Corporation?"

He frowned for a second but then quickly recovered him smile. "I didn't think anyone would recognize me so quickly."

Maura and Aiden continued their conversation and I just got in the car ready to punch Aiden straight in the face. Of course he had to be a friggin billionaire no way I could compete with that even if I tried. Maura smiled at him and asked to dinner and Aiden agreed of course.

"I know the owner of Ceia so we could go there." He smiled brightly at her.

"Oh Aiden knows the owner." I said while making a face not noticing that the window was down. He turned to look at me.

"What was that?"

I politely smiled and shook my head, but internally I was flipping him off.

I was hoping their first date would go horribly, but no. It was perfect, he was perfect, everything was perfect. The next day Maura was telling me everything that at her perfect date.

"Oh he was such a gentleman, and he wants to go into the fashion business but his grandfather disapproves. It's quite tragic really."

"Yeah tragic." I could hardly keep the sarcasm out of my voice. She glared at me and I had to squeeze my hands together or else I would have taken her right there.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a double date with one of Aiden's friends. I really like him Jane and I want you to meet him. Plus it would be good for you to go out you've been a bit cranky lately."

I nodded my head and told her I had to go; I ran to bathroom and locked the door. I barely made it without crying now the tears show no sign of slowing down. Everything around me just clouds away as I begin to sob. I try to get myself together, but I just keep thinking about Maura and Aiden together and it hurts me so much.

We all went to the park where I was introduced to my blind date, Jonathan. He was pretty handsome curly blond hair and light blue eyes. I immediately hated him, but I would be polite for Maura's sake. We actually hit it off really well. He was a pretty cool guy, and he didn't seem too interested in me which made him all the better.

Maura brought along a blanket and lunch in a picnic basket so when we were tired of walking we stopped and set up camp. Maura and Aiden sat next to each other and Jonathan sat across from me, suspiciously close to Aiden. Aiden excused himself to the bathroom and I choked on my sandwich when Maura gave him a kiss. Jonathan got up and went with him, leaving Maura and me alone.

"Do you like him?" She had a twinkle in her eye that made me speechless so I nodded my head. I pounded at my chest a few times.

"I'm gonna go get some water." I needed to get away from her; this was getting way out of hand. I approached the water fountain, wondering why no one had brought drinks. Behind the building oh so perfect Aiden was sucking face with Jonathan. I couldn't believe it. I backed away slowly knowing that they didn't see or hear me. I couldn't even stop the smile on my face. I was going to make Maura mine, and I was going to make Aiden pay for using her as some cover up.

It started that night, I asked Frost to come with me. He was a bit reluctant at first but as soon as I told him what Aiden had done he gladly joined. We staked out in front of Aiden's house, the dumbass didn't even notice us there. We broke into his house and stole took as many shirts as we could. Then Frost, the genius, brought along Hellfire and Brimstone. We poured the itching powder all over his clothes. Shirts, jeans, and socks it didn't matter we poured it all over. We were in a fit of laughter when we heard laughing coming from the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Frost whispered slash yelled at me turning completely pale. We quickly hid underneath the bed, but just our luck Aiden must have been with Jonathan because they were moaning and the bed dipped. I looked at Frost, opened my mouth and put my finger in it making fake gagging noises quietly. He put his hand around his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"When are you going to leave Aiden?" It was definitely Jonathan's voice.

"You know I can't."

"Why? Daddy will disapprove? You wouldn't want to lose your millions would you?" He said bitterly. Hell it even made me flinch.

"Jonathan, my father's okay with us. It's the old fart that hates the gays. As soon as the old bastard dies, I can dump the slut and we can be together again."

Frost has to hold me back because I was about to jump out from underneath the bed and beat his pretty face in.

"You haven't touched her have you?"

"Eww no, that's disgusting."

They laughed I clenched my teeth, praying to God that they would just leave, I couldn't handle it anymore. The Big Man answered my prayers because Jonathan got hungry and I felt the bed dip as they left to the kitchen. We heard the door slam shut and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We left through the window and ran while laughing out loud.

We're about to get into the car when I see Aiden's corvette parked, not in his driveway, but in front of it. No cop really cares for it, but hey rules are rules. I look at Frost and I can he's thinking what I'm thinking because he has a huge smirk across his face. We don't give the ticket directly, but we do call it in. I make sure to tell the beat officer to continuously harass him and I'd put good word in at the station.

I was pretty content with myself, making Aiden's life miserable was going to be fun. I sat down on my couch ready to have a beer when I heard knocking on the door. I growled as I stood up and opened it with a scowl. It quickly turned into a smile when I saw Maura standing there.

"Hey I thought you had a date with Aiden?"

She frowned. "He cancelled last minute saying that he suddenly had gotten a rash." I almost smiled. Almost. I invited her in and she sat on the couch staring at me.

"Do you think I'm pretty Jane?" She was serious. Holy shit she was serious. Don't panic don't fucking panic.

"Well yeah, but you know yeah." Great I freaking panicked. She looked confused and hurt. Oh God she's going to cry. "You are uh definitely gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

She smiled brightly. "Aiden and I haven't been intimate. Not that I haven't tried to initiate it, he just seems reluctant."

Oh Maura if only you knew. I wanted to tell her then that I loved her that Aiden was gay and he was only using her. But that would break her heart and I would not be the person that does that.

"Maybe he doesn't want to mess it up. Or he's really scared." I'm lying. I'm so lying. "He's scared because you're so beautiful. Beautiful like the sun. He doesn't want to get to close right away because he's afraid you'll burn him." Such a lie, well not entirely. If you switch out Aiden for me. I love her so much I just know she'll be my demise. I could see the tears in her eyes and she stands up and hugs me.

"That was so…Oh Jane. Whoever you marry will be quite lucky to have you." She kissed me on the cheek gently and left my apartment. I closed my eyes bringing my hands up to the spot where she kissed me. I'm so in love with her, and Aiden was not. I'm going to stop this right now.

I drove to Aiden's house by myself and I slammed on the door. When he opened the door his smile disappeared. I grabbed him from his collar and pushed him inside and slammed him against the closest wall. I have no _idea_ where the strength came from, but I was glad it was there. Not that I needed the strength, if looks could kill I would be turning myself in. The bastard actually shrunk underneath me he was that scared. He looked like he could piss himself.

"Break it off with Maura!"

"W-What?"

I slammed him against the wall again.

"I know your secret Aiden so don't fuck around!" I growled at him, like literally growled. If I wasn't so angry I'd laugh at the look on his face.

"I-I-"

"Did I stutter Aiden? Break it off, or I'll break your legs and tell everyone your secret." His eyes widened in fear. "You think you're so slick don't you? You fucking that guy behind her back laughing at her."

I took my gun from my holster and pointed it at his head. I had no intention of shooting the safety was still on, but I couldn't resist. I really hate this guy. He sunk all the way down to the floor and he was crying. I let out a breathy laugh that even scared me.

"You're just gonna sit there and cry? You took her away from me! And you're gonna bring her back."

"I'm sorry" he said through sobs, "I didn't know I'll break up with her, don't kill me please."

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. If you don't break up with her by tomorrow I'll be back. And you can believe that."

He nodded yes wiping tears away from his face. When I got in my car I cried. I don't know why, but it felt like relief. I loved her more than Aiden ever could, so why should I feel so guilty.

I got over my guilt quickly. The next morning I went to see Maura down at the morgue and she was in her office crying. When I asked her what's wrong she replied to me that Aiden had broken up with her over the phone.

"Maura, I'm sorry. But he doesn't deserve you."

"And who does Jane?" Her tone was so heartbreaking. It had to be now or never.

"I do."

Her face shot up from her hands, and I almost didn't go through with it. But I got my courage back.

"Me, I do. I deserve you. I can take care of you. You'll never have to worry. Because I love you Maura. I'll never hurt you."

She seemed shocked, like I had just slapped her across the face. For a long time she didn't say anything. Oh no she's disgusted by me. I began to turn away biting my lip not wanting the tears to fall in front her when she called out for me. I stopped and turned around, I was going to explain myself but she kissed me. It was the most glorious kiss I ever had. No matter how cliché it sounds, I saw fireworks. I couldn't believe it, I was so happy.

"So uh I uh guess you like me too huh?"

She nodded her head and I dipped mine to kiss those precious lips once again. I'll never get tired of this. Never. She's finally mine, we're just like how we're supposed to be.


End file.
